omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Tor
Character Synopsis Tor is an anti-hero that appears in Merry's webcomic series about personified programs. Tor is the ruler of The Deepweb and is implied to have a linking with The Government. She acts as essentially the program that takes in other dead programs and her realm known as The Deepweb acts as afterlife for the programs that have fallen through whatever means. Tor herself is neither a hero or villain, only working with the ones who'll simply benefit or the stability of The Deepweb Character Statistics Tiering: 4-A Verse: 'A Comic About Internet Explorer '''Name: '''Tor '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''25 (Has existed since the beginning of The Deep Web, which was first discovered in 1995) '''Classification: '''Queen of The Deepweb, Rogue Program '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Creation (Responsible for the existence of The Deep Web, of which she created with her own essence. Programs have the ability to create objects from thin air, including weapons of their choice), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Able to manipulate The Deep Web to the way she sees fit, even using it to swallow portions of The Internet), Portal Creation (Can easily spawn portals to different parts of The Internet), Information Manipulation (Programs have the innate power to interact with and even manipulate information on a mass scale; Can absorb and destroy vast amounts of data), Energy Manipulation (Can manifest the data that exists within them and project it as an energy attack. Also just regulates energy), Time Manipulation (Programs can cause slow downs in the progression of time or even just stop time altogether), Life-Force Absorption (As shown with Google Chrome, Programs can absorb the very life essence of a being in the form of "Ram"), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of interacting with the "Ram" of Programs, aka their very soul. Can also interac with pure information), Mind Manipulation (Chrome shows that Programs can mind control over beings to do their bidding), Non-Corporeal (Exists as purely information and also is without physical form), Existence Erasure (Capable of erasing other beings from existence), Duplication (Programs can duplicate themselves indefinitely, as such with The Morris Worm). Resistance to Information Manipulation (Programs regularly handle excessive amounts of information, even deadly ones), Soul Manipulation (Programs are made to endure attacks on their "Ram", which is practially their souls), Reality Warping (Some programs were unaffected by Morris Worm's reality warping, albeit was still effected by the destruction it was causing as a byproduct) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Created The Deep Web, which is much bigger than The Internet, a realm huge enough to contain at least two different suns across unknown distances. Portrayed as one of the strongest programs in the series, being able to give Chrome a run for her money a majority of the time and as a result is likely superior to The Morris-Worm Virus) 'Speed: FTL '(The attacks of Programs are purely data, of which moves at the speed of light across The Internet. Programs can consistently react to and dodge these attacks) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Class '(Tor is the creator of The Deep Web, of which is twice as big as The Internet and she is capable of dealing massive damage to Google Chrome. Likely above The Morris-Worm Virus, who could destroy the entirety of The Internet, of which contains at least two stars) 'Durability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Can likely endure attacks from programs as powerful as Google Chrome and would have been able to do so hadn't she attempted to absorb her ram) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Programs don't require natural substain akin to a human and in fact, work endlessely for their users without any rest and has done so for years on end) 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range normally, Extended Melee Range with weapons and '''Stellar '''with Internet Powers 'Intelligence: Genius '''(Programs are gifted with the knowledge of everything on earth and anything that has happened, likely exists within their minds. Additionally, Programs are far smarter any human, being also able to process information more faster) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Information Attacks: '''Interner Explorer can harness data and information, utilizing them for attacks. Can also draw energy from themselves and manifest it as attacks such as beams or other energy attacks *'Slow Down: Internet Explorer can cause time to slow down or even stop Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Web Comic Category:A Comic About Internet Explorer Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-Heros Category:Queens Category:Female Characters Category:Rulers Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Creation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Portal Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Absorbers Category:Time Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Information Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Tier 4